Car Wreck
by AmandaKK
Summary: Modern AU. Enjolras and Grantaire are driving home and end up in an accident. Grantaire gets hurt, and his boyfriend worries. Warning- I wrote this at midnight after watching a lot of Forensic Files and have no idea what this even is.


**Sorry if the formatting for this is weird, I typed it up on Notes on my phone. It's 1 AM and I just watched like three consecutive episodes of Forensic Files. That is where I got the idea for this. A guy killed his wife and framed it as a car crash. That is not what this fanfic is about, but it made me think, ****_what if Enjolras and Grantaire got in a car crash, and Enjolras was worried about Grantaire?_**** So that's where this came from. I am sleep-deprived and have a six and a half hour rehearsal for a musical at a local theater tomorrow, and yet I am writing this instead. Anyway, I do not own Les Mis, blah blah blah, and enjoy! **

Enjolras sat in the black car, hands on the steering wheel. Grantaire grinned at him from the passenger's seat, dark hair strewn messily around his face. They were driving to Enjolras's apartment after a fun night at a popular club. The blond, of course, had not had anything to drink, as usual, and Grantaire had only drank a little, wanting to be plenty conscious when they reached his boyfriend's apartment.

"That was a great club," Grantaire commented, the same goofy smile still playing on his lips, somewhat from the slight intoxication, but mostly because of the scenarios he kept imagining might play out later that night.

"Yeah," replied Enjolras, completely unaware of what his boyfriend was thinking. "Marius told me I had to check it out."

Grantaire laughed. "I wonder what Marius would be doing at a place like that. He seems too well-off for that kind of club."

"I don't know. Cosette probably dragged him there."

The car jerked to a stop at a red-light. Enjolras was not the best driver, and Grantaire shot forward in his seat when he suddenly slammed on the brakes.

"Watch out!" he scolded half-heartedly. "You'll get us killed!"

"Wasn't my fault," Enjolras huffed. "Stupid light changed all of a sudden."

Grantaire smiled to himself.

Soon enough, the traffic light changed to green again, and the car started ahead again. Grantaire turned to look out his window, when he heard tires screech on the pavement in front of their car. He spun around just in time to see a green car pull out ahead of them, through a red light. He gasped as Enjolras slammed on the brakes. The car didn't stop in time, and slammed into the green one. Grantaire lurched forward, his head smashing into the dashboard. He felt a throbbing pain, and was unable to clear his vision. He tried to sit back up, but dizziness blurred his sight, and he felt a warm, sticky liquid running down his forehead. Enjolras had been thrown forward, as well, but managed to catch himself before hitting his head. However, the impact of the two vehicles still sent him shooting toward the windshield, and he shut his eyes, bracing himself for the contact. His seatbelt tightened, and his hands, gripped firmly around the wheel, stopped him from being sent flying through the front of the car, and he was thankful for that.

Enjolras looked himself over and found no noticeable injuries. Suddenly, he remembered his boyfriend, sitting next to him, and quickly whirled around. The young man's breath hitched in his throat- Grantaire was seemingly unconscious in the passenger's seat, having fallen forward into the dashboard, and there was a steady stream of blood running down his pale face. Enjolras, who was usually calm in stressful situations, was breathing heavily and having trouble focusing. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. After several seconds of not knowing what to do, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the police with shaking hands.

"I-I had a crash," he replied to the first question asked- what his emergency was. "A car crash. I think my boyfriend is unconscious. He's bleeding. But I'm f-fine." Enjolras was shaking so bad he almost dropped his phone a few times. His heart hammered away in his chest. He set down his cell and did the only thing he could do at that point- wait.

Enjolras was checked over, and found to have no major injuries. Thankfully, he was only driving about forty miles per hour when the collision occurred. The driver of the green car- a young highschool girl- sustained only minor injuries. Both she and Grantaire had not been wearing their seat belts. The paramedics who arrived said that Grantaire had a concussion. At first, Enjolras was relieved, because he had heard a concussion could be treated with Tylenol and other similar pills, but when he was told it was serious enough for his boyfriend to have to be taken to the ER, his heart sped right back up. He spent the ride in tense silence, blaming himself for the accident. He nervously bit his nails- an old habit- while he sat alone in the cold, unwelcoming waiting room at the Emergency Room. Finally, he was informed that Grantaire would be alright, had regained consciousness, and would be allowed to leave shortly.

Upon seeing his boyfriend, Enjolras felt a wave of relief wash over him. Grantaire gave him a weak smile, and wrapped his arms around the blond man's neck.

"I'm sorry," Enjolras whispered, still feeling guilty.

Grantaire rolled his eyes, despite the slight pain still in his head. "It wasn't your fault, sweetheart."

Enjolras shook his head. "I know. But I'm still sorry."

"Is the other driver okay?" Grantaire asked.

"Yeah. Only minor injuries."

"And you?"

Enjolras chuckled. "I was wearing my seat belt, babe."

Grantaire smiled. "Good. Wouldn't want my Apollo to be laid up in the hospital."

"Oh?" Enjolras asked teasingly. "Why's that?"

Grantaire's warm breath brushed Enjolras's ear. "Because you're going to have to make it up to me for getting me into a car wreck."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Construction criticism is welcome and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know, cause I am too tired and lazy to check. If any of my facts are wrong, like if Enjolras would have been able to keep from getting any injuries, it would be great if you let me know! Most of my info is from Forensic Files (great show, btw) and the Internet. So thanks! :)

~AmandaKK


End file.
